The present invention is directed to an improved single or multiple bore packer which is simple in design, has a production bore equal to the bore of the well tubing in which it is connected, and has an integral body providing a tensile strength exceeding the strength of the tubing. The packer is hydraulically actuated and weight set for actuating both the slips and the packing and can be repositioned without the necessity of removing the tubing string.